


From There to Here

by tnr92



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, it's been literally 8 years since i've written fanfic, listen this is my first ao3 fic so idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnr92/pseuds/tnr92
Summary: When Shelby kisses Toni under the lychee tree, Toni's softer about it all than she ever expected.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 29
Kudos: 480





	From There to Here

The first kiss all those days ago—it felt like months in island time—had been impulsive. It had made Shelby sick to her stomach to think back on it at first, the way she’d thrown herself at a girl who hated her, revealing her innermost secret to the last person she ever thought she would. Toni had kissed her back and she’d written it off as instinct; hell, Andrew had surprised her with more than a few kisses she hadn’t wanted, and she’d still responded out of habit. 

Toni was gorgeous, as much as Shelby had tried not to notice, which meant that she probably had plenty of experience fielding attention from girls she wasn’t interested in. Shelby had been sure, for a while, that their kiss was a one-off mistake and that Toni still hated her or at best felt sorry for her. She’d also been determined to keep things that way, because if she kissed Toni again, that meant that they—that meant that _she—_

But then Toni had asked her to come along with her and Martha, for some reason, and they’d found themselves alone, and a part of her had known exactly where all of this was going the moment Toni had held the brush aside to let her pass safely, the tension between them thick with the knowledge that things had changed at some point, somewhere between Shelby rolling down the hill with a bloodied head and Toni using the bathroom to Shelby’s rendition of “Thrift Shop”. When they found the lychees and Toni’s thumb brushed her cheek, it bubbled to the surface and Shelby couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

Toni kissed differently this time, slowly and carefully, almost like she was the one who was scared, like she thought Shelby might pull away and run again at any moment, leaving her alone in the woods. This time it was Toni who stepped away and created distance between them, asking “Are you sure?” like she couldn’t in good conscience continue without an answer, and Shelby felt warm all over. She’d never met someone like Toni—someone who tried so hard to pretend not to care to hide that she cared so, so much. Most times her passion seemed to escape her in the form of angry outbursts, but it made Shelby’s heart flutter to be on the other end of that passion in an entirely different way. 

The memory of Toni’s hands all over her body during their first kiss had been on replay over the past few days, and at first, she’d hated that she couldn’t get it out of her head. Now it was all she could think about. “I’m sure.”

Every next step, every crossed line was Shelby’s call, and she knew without asking that Toni was intentionally leaving it up to her to make sure that they weren’t moving too quickly for her. Shelby initiated their next kiss, Toni’s shirt, Shelby’s shirt—and then they were kissing harder, faster, and it was almost too much. Shelby hadn’t expected it to be like this. The Toni she’d grown to know was take-charge and prone to letting her emotions take over, and the one time she’d gotten drunk enough to let herself fantasize about being with her for just a moment, it’d been Toni pushing her hard up against a tree, maybe in the middle of another argument, and Toni’s hands would move all over her body too quickly for her to keep up.

The real Toni cupped her cheek and kissed her with a quiet passion that sparked a slow burn in her abdomen, and she was having trouble keeping up not with their movements, but with her own emotions. It was so much. She liked this girl _so_ much, and when they broke apart for a moment Toni just looked at her, her eyes dark and lips kiss-swollen, one hand holding Shelby close at the small of her back, and they were both shirtless and Shelby could feel the warmth of Toni’s body flush against hers and—

Toni asked, “Is this okay?” and Shelby didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or to just start kissing her again. 

“You’re so nice,” she said, and suddenly Toni was the one who looked like she didn’t know what to do next and her cheek was going hot under Shelby’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Toni blurted, her voice quiet but her tone a little defensive. “Of course.” She seemed to gather some of her confidence back and quirked an eyebrow. “Did you want me to start an argument, or call you Becky again, because I can _definitely—”_

A giggle bubbled up out of Shelby before she could stop it and she covered Toni’s mouth with her hand, shaking her head. “No, that’s alright.” She moved her fingers to trace Toni’s jaw instead, unable to keep from staring at her mouth, and then neither of them were smiling anymore.

She didn’t dare explain herself, already growing red in the face at the mere idea of confessing to Toni that she’d half-expected to be shoved to the ground and taken along for the ride without much input, not unlike the way she’d always imagined things would’ve been with Andrew—except, well, with Toni, there was a certain appeal to the idea, but maybe some other time—and even though the idea of telling Toni she was being much… _softer_ than Shelby had anticipated certainly had its upsides, namely seeing the expression on Toni’s face, she also really loved this side of Toni and didn’t want her to feel self-conscious about it.

She kissed Toni again, tentative, their verbal exchange a bit of a reset, and this time she let her other hand wander, confident that Toni wouldn’t object to letting her set the pace again, especially when Toni seemed so composed and Shelby felt so close to falling apart. But then two things happened at once—their kiss deepened and Toni’s tongue was suddenly in her mouth and Shelby’s knees were quickly going weak because _wow_ , kissing could really be like _this_ , and then her hand bravely went for Toni’s abs and her fingers curled, scratching lightly against the skin there, and Toni full-on moaned into her mouth, her fingers flexing against Shelby’s back and almost pulling her closer before Toni seemed to find herself, and it all hit Shelby so hard between her thighs that it startled her. 

“ _Oh_ ,” she half-mumbled, half-exhaled into Toni’s mouth, everything she’d ever heard about sexual desire suddenly sliding into place like a finished puzzle coming together right before her eyes, and Toni didn’t ask questions this time, just tensed her abdominal muscles like she thought Shelby might use her nails again. 

She didn’t, but she was perfectly happy to feel Toni up; she was a little thinner from their time on the island, but still in shape from long hours of basketball practices, and Shelby could feel Toni’s muscles tensing and relaxing under her touch. Toni kissed her harder when Shelby’s fingertips reached the fabric of her bra, and Shelby felt Toni’s fingers pressing lightly against her back again, where her hands had remained dutifully since they’d stopped talking and started kissing.

“Shelby.” Toni’s voice sounded rougher and lower than Shelby had ever heard it, and she said her name like a warning. She suppressed a shiver, her eyes closed as Toni’s lips brushed against hers and she felt her breath on her chin. “Might need you to chill for a second.”

Heat flooded Shelby’s cheeks and she opened her eyes immediately, ashamed. She’d done something wrong, she’d given away how overexcited and overwhelmed she felt, and Toni knew it, Toni was probably embarrassed for her—

“I—” she started, ready to apologize, but Toni’s eyes were still closed and she seemed to be concentrating on controlling her breathing. They were still pressed together so closely that Shelby could practically count her eyelashes. “If I screwed up,” she started, trying not to stare at Toni’s mouth again, but then Toni’s eyes flew open and she gave a short laugh, her voice still an octave lower.

“Fuck off,” Toni said, grinning, but when she saw the wide-eyed concern on Shelby’s face, her smile faded. “What, you’re serious? _Shelby._ I’m fucking struggling here.” She seemed to sense that Shelby was genuinely lost and confused, so she raised her eyebrows and glanced suggestively down to Shelby’s hand, which was still half on her bra, her ring and pinky finger still splayed across Toni’s ribcage. 

All at once, Shelby got it, and she jerked her hand back like it’d been burned, suddenly unwilling to meet Toni’s eyes. “Oh. That’s—I didn’t—”

Toni saved her from herself, much to Shelby’s appreciation. “I’m totally cool with you taking point on this, but you’re…” Her eyes skated down Shelby’s half-naked body and this time Shelby did shiver at the look in her eyes. “I’m just. Into this.” Shelby thought of Toni’s hands and fingers, antsy and impatient against her back, and a rush of heat ran through her and settled in her abdomen. She understood. Toni wanted her badly and she’d been unknowingly working her up without giving her the green light to take things further.

“Oh,” was all she could come up with.

Toni’s lips pulled into a smirk and Shelby’s eyes were drawn to them. “You kinda seem to be saying that one a lot.”

“I’m really into this, too,” she tried instead.

Toni seemed a little caught off-guard by the open admission. “Cool,” she said, with another distracted glance down to Shelby’s body. “That’s… cool.”

Knowing she could affect Toni the same way that Toni had affected her made her heart race and her confidence rise, and Shelby glanced over her shoulder to get a better look at their surroundings, noting an area nearby covered in foliage. It was probably their best bet given the options. “Maybe we should go lie down,” she suggested, and then second-guessed herself and added, turning back to Toni, “if you wanted.”

“Yes, definitely,” Toni breathed out, and Shelby couldn’t help but laugh a little. She could tell Toni was still trying to be sweet and caring and concerned, given that this was due to be Shelby’s first time, after all, but her usual lack of restraint was beginning to seep through. 

Toni’s hands were still on her back, and abruptly she stepped closer and bent her knees a little, wrapping her arms around Shelby’s waist and catching her off-guard by lifting her into the air. “Toni!” Shelby squealed, and then thought better of fighting it when images of Martha or any of the other girls overhearing entered her mind. Toni was laughing in that almost-mean, conspiratorial way she reserved for victims of the pranks she’d played during their time on the island, and when they reached the foliage, she kicked aside a couple of twigs and then let Shelby slide through her arms until she was on her own two feet again, face to face with Toni and giving her a reprimanding look. “You could’ve dropped me.”

Toni arched an eyebrow. “With these guns?” she raised a bicep and flexed, and Shelby rolled her eyes and grasped at Toni’s wrist, forcing her hand back to her side and pursing her lips to keep herself from cracking up at the sight of Toni’s grin.

“You’re unbearable,” Shelby said, and it was the kind of comment she’d have meant two weeks ago, but now it was spoken with a sigh and a hint of a smile, and Toni was licking her lips though a smirk and watching Shelby watch her tongue. Their smiles faded until they were just staring, the tension thick between them again, and then Toni was stepping in closer and cupping her cheek, initiating their kiss for the first time.

It was slow in the beginning, but Shelby couldn’t help but rile Toni up now that a weakness had been exposed, and it wasn’t long before she stepped in closer and her hand found Toni’s stomach and started roaming again. She was getting comfortable with all of this; with kissing and touching and everything PG-13, and given what Toni had shared with her about how turned on it all made her feel, she had a newfound appreciation for the fact that she was being given the time to adjust, to take steps one at a time instead of barreling through everything in some sort of fleeting passionate hookup. 

Still, teasing Toni was quickly becoming a favorite pastime of hers, and when her nails scratched lightly at Toni’s abdomen and Toni’s lips stuttered against hers and then she panted into her mouth, Shelby sensed her own ego inflating a little. She felt powerful. 

Then Toni’s lips left hers and moved to kiss and lick at her neck at the same time that one of Toni’s hands scorched a path from her waist up to her bra and grasped one of her breasts, and _oh_ , she was so unbelievably outmatched in this game she’d opted into.

She moaned right into Toni’s ear and her hips canted forward into Toni’s, and then Toni’s other hand was tighter on her back again and this time she wasn’t stopping herself from pressing Shelby forward and bringing them impossibly close. Toni’d shifted to the right a little to get better access to her neck and her thigh was positioned perfectly to slot between Shelby’s legs if only she would extend it just a little bit more—

They were still standing. That hadn’t been part of the plan.

“Toni.” Shelby was trying to get her attention, but it’d sounded like a moan more than anything else; maybe it was, and Toni was sucking hard at her neck and then soothing the sore spots with her tongue, and it was all so much, the hand on her breast was squeezing one moment and then her thumb was moving over—

Shelby bit hard at her lip and moaned again, trying to keep herself quiet. She wanted to lie down but she didn’t want to pull away or stop. She grasped at Toni’s waist to hold her close and then tugged her one step in the appropriate direction, hoping it was enough of a hint. Instead, Toni stopped altogether and asked, her gaze a little unfocused, “You okay?”

“I really need to lie down,” Shelby told her weakly. Toni’d stopped supporting her with a hand on her back and she was quickly realizing how unreliable her legs were becoming.

“Fuck. Sorry. Got distracted.” Toni’s eyes were still dark as they maneuvered themselves to the ground, Toni on her hands and knees and hovering over Shelby, who felt surprisingly comfortable on the smattering of leaves beneath her. Or maybe her body had just become hyper-focused on Toni’s touch and nothing else. “What do you want me to do?” Toni asked, and this was definitely the part of sex Shelby had feared the most. Vocalizing anything felt vulgar, sinful, like she was giving into this ugly temptation and God would certainly— “Hey.” Toni must have seen the panic in her eyes, because she cracked an easy smile and leaned down to brush her nose against Shelby’s in a playful gesture that pulled a small laugh from Shelby, so unexpected it was. “I just meant, like… do you still want—”

“If you ask me one more time whether or not I’m okay or I’m sure, Toni…” Shelby cut her off, and Toni had the decency to look a little sheepish. “I’m sure. You’re drivin’ me crazy.”

“Well, if I wasn’t still annoying you even at a time like this, would I really be me?”

Shelby rolled her eyes, blushing, and gave a suggestive look down her own body. “That’s… not exactly what I meant.”

Toni colored too and followed Shelby’s gaze. “Oh. Right. Duh.” She shifted, then, moving carefully like she wanted to give Shelby the chance to stop her at any moment, and Shelby watched her reach down toward her own waist with one hand and then begin to work her pants down her legs. 

“I can help,” Shelby suggested on a whim, feeling it seemed more appropriate for her to be involved somehow, and Toni sat back on her heels to give Shelby room to sit up. It was more daunting a task than she’d expected once she was there, but if she hesitated too much then certainly Toni would start backtracking and asking if she was sure, and that was not something Shelby wanted. So she reached out and dipped her fingers into the sides of Toni’s pants and slowly slid them down her thighs to her knees. Shelby tried not to stare too openly at Toni in Fatin’s underwear as Toni shifted around to finish the rest. When her pants were gone, she took an unsteady breath and her eyes fell to Shelby’s shorts. 

“It’s okay,” Shelby told her preemptively, and Toni moved over her again and then popped open the button on her shorts and slid the zipper down, her gaze intense on her own hands in a way Shelby had never seen from her before. Shelby felt her heartbeat thundering in her ears as she raised her hips and let Toni work the shorts down her body. They joined Toni’s pants in a heap next to them and Toni said nothing; just rejoined Shelby and leaned down to kiss her, one hand planted beside her head to hold herself up and another cupping Shelby’s cheek.

Toni kissed her slow and deep, and Shelby knew something had shifted, that they were done teasing and playing around and that Toni was taking this very seriously. She let herself wonder, however briefly, how many girls Toni had done this for, had fixed with that same intense gaze, and then squashed the thought as quickly as it had come. It didn’t matter; right now all of Toni’s focus was on her. 

She raised a shaky hand to Toni’s neck, holding her close, and slid the other around to her back, settling just below her bra. She let her fingertips toy with the edge of the material until Toni whispered, “You can take it off.” Immediately she seized it and started pulling up, and Toni sat back to help the process from the front. In moments Toni was naked from the waist up and casually setting her bra onto the clothing pile. Shelby couldn’t help but stare and wondered if it was rude. Toni was gorgeous and tan and toned and she couldn’t believe she was being given permission to touch her, let alone that Toni was enjoying it. 

Shelby half-expected a cocky smile from her and maybe a joke about it looking like Shelby approved, but Toni just stared back at her with this almost fiery look in her eyes, like she knew the effect she was having and was only more turned on by it. She leaned down and reached for one of Shelby’s hands, and Shelby realized halfway there that she was being guided. Her heart raced but she didn’t stop it; Toni was straddling her waist now, and when she slid Shelby’s hand over her breast and held it there, Shelby was happy to touch her, using Toni’s earlier actions as a guideline. It seemed to work; Toni gave a quiet grunt and her hips rolled against Shelby’s, just once, but then she seemed to rein herself in and her eyes were suddenly on Shelby’s again.

“You first,” she said, her voice thick, and Shelby closed her eyes and just let herself breathe for a moment, heat pooling between her thighs. Toni was going to touch her, and it was going to be so embarrassing when Toni realized how truly affected she’d been by everything they’d been doing.

She reached down for her own bra before Toni could move and abruptly pulled it up and off and tossed it aside, trying to shove down any reservations about revealing her body. Toni’s eyes darkened further and then she was pushing Shelby back down by her shoulders and kissing her, murmuring a muffled, “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” into her mouth. Shelby felt her heart swell.

Toni’s hand found her bare breast and she was gentler this time than she had been before. Shelby squirmed beneath her, a little ashamed of her own arousal again and how strong it was becoming just from a few shy touches. Toni seemed to sense something was bothering her, but also seemed to have realized that Shelby was tired of being checked in on, so she simply broke their kiss and trailed a path across Shelby’s jaw and down her neck. Shelby realized what was happening around the time Toni’s lips found her collarbone, and her eyes went wide as her breathing grew more labored. 

Toni’s tongue was flat and slow against her nipple and she hated that she thought of the mussel incident; it had made her squirm with discomfort and arousal at the time, and now she felt only the latter in such strong waves that it scared her. She was aching and breathless and her body was straining against Toni’s, wanting as much of her as Toni was willing to give her. Toni’s mouth shifted to her other breast and she bit her lip but the whimper she’d been trying to suppress escaped anyway.

“Toni.” She was giving up on holding out. She felt Toni lift her head but couldn’t bring herself to look directly back at her. “Can you…?” She gestured vaguely to between her legs and didn’t dare say it aloud. 

“Yeah.” Toni’s voice sounded hoarse. Her next kiss to Shelby’s chest was a little sloppier, a little unrestrained, and Shelby’s hips jumped as Toni’s hand traced deliberately down her stomach and settled between her hipbones, pressing flat with her fingers pointed down toward Shelby’s underwear. 

“I’m really—” she started to warn, her head swimming, but she knew she couldn’t say the word. “There’s a lot.”

Toni cursed quietly and Shelby felt her hips roll again, only this time she’d shifted to straddle one of Shelby’s thighs, and suddenly Shelby felt wetness on her skin where Toni’s underwear made contact, and Toni was moaning and then freezing above her. 

Shelby almost cursed too, but she reeled it in and told her, breathless, “You should do that again,” hoping it would convey the same message. 

“You first,” Toni repeated, and then her hand was sliding into Shelby’s underwear and Shelby had not been ready for it, not at all. She gasped and her back arched; she was nearly seeing stars already as Toni’s fingers slid over her and through her. Toni’s face rose level with hers and then she kissed Shelby’s jaw and tucked her face into her neck, seemingly content to stay there for the time being, their mouths by each other’s ears. “Fuck. It’s good, Shelby,” Toni groaned out, reading her nerves about her arousal correctly. 

Shelby’s eyes were shut tight and she knew she was panting into Toni’s ear. Her body honed in on the only point of contact between them that mattered: the touch of Toni’s fingers as they pressed between her thighs, exploring gently at first, and then with more pressure right where she needed it. She reached up and grasped at Toni’s back and shoulder, and something in being able to feel the rhythmic flexing of Toni’s bicep sent her even higher, until she was sure she could feel it building before she was anywhere near ready for it to be over.

“Slow down,” she blurted before she realized how demanding it sounded, but immediately Toni’s fingers went back to teasing her again and the build receded into a pleasant simmer. She was still clutching at Toni in a way that might’ve been painful, but Toni didn’t seem to be complaining; in fact, Shelby could feel Toni’s hips rocking into her in a slow rhythm now that she’d regained some of her focus. She shifted her thigh, pressing it harder between Toni’s, and Toni cursed quietly again and stilled her hips. Shelby wanted to protest, but Toni’s fingers slipped lower and then circled her right _there_ , and the ache between her thighs suddenly felt unbearable. She arched into Toni and raised her hips, trying to let her know that it was okay, and slowly she felt Toni’s finger sliding into her. 

She stopped breathing for a moment, clinging to Toni with her eyes shut and her lips parted, vaguely registering Toni’s palm grinding gently into her and the pleasure emanating from the contact. She forced herself to relax and then it was tighter; Toni was inside of her with two fingers, and then she was sliding out and back in again and as silly as logic told her it was, Shelby felt changed. Her next exhale was heavy and shaky, and it must’ve sounded like she was crying, because instantly Toni’s hand stilled and she leaned up to get a better look at Shelby’s face. 

“Why’d you stop?” Shelby asked her, aware that she sounded a little out of it, and Toni took stock of her flushed face and the nails still digging into her back and shoulder and gave her a small smile. 

“Just checking in.”

“Either you’re amazin’ at this or I’m just a virgin,” Shelby found the brain cells to joke, and Toni beamed at her, looking almost proud of Shelby's ability to pull off a decent self-burn at a time like this.

“All of the above, babe.” Sure, maybe a little bit of light-hearted teasing and some cockiness was fair, given how well things had gone thus far, but Shelby was still determined to think up a clever comeback until Toni’s fingers started moving again and her voice died in her throat. She felt Toni’s mouth on her ear. “Gonna make you come now, okay?” she asked, and the assuredness of it sent a shudder down Shelby’s spine and a new flood of heat rushing through her body.

“Okay,” she whispered, in case Toni was looking for consent, and Toni’s head dipped so that her mouth could focus on her breasts again. The fingers inside of her increased their pace, just a little, and Shelby felt Toni’s palm pressing against her every few strokes. She felt the build begin immediately and her whole body start to tense and tighten. She was sure her nails were hurting Toni now but she couldn’t bring herself to loosen her grip. “Toni,” she exhaled sharply, and she wasn’t sure why she was warning her; Toni obviously seemed to know what she was doing, and it took Shelby a moment to realize she was a little scared, as ridiculous as it seemed. She’d done this alone hundreds of times, often in embarrassing and convoluted ways—the point was, she was no stranger to a good orgasm. Maybe it was falling apart in front of another person, at the hands of another person, that was the scary part. 

Toni’s fingers slid in deep and curled and Shelby felt herself arching up as her breathing caught and her muscles tightened, and then she was spasming and shuddering against Toni, who immediately abandoned her chest and pressed their mouths together in a messy kiss. Her fingers kept pumping slowly, easing Shelby through it until she’d stilled completely, panting heavily into Toni’s mouth between kisses. 

Her first thought was that she understood now why sex was a thing people got addicted to. Her second was that Toni was so fucking good at it. Her third was that she was sleepy.

Toni kissed her a couple more times, then tucked her face into Shelby’s neck and pecked down it sloppily, playfully, until Shelby was giggling into her ear and trying to push her off. “Oh my gosh, stop,” she laughed, and Toni pulled back, beaming at her. 

“Have a good time?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows, and Shelby nodded at her, unable to hold back a smile of her own.

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” Toni stared down at her, still smiling, and then neither of them seemed to know what to say next. Shelby’s brain function finally returned to full capacity and her smile faded.

“Wait. You didn’t…”

“’S okay, Shelby,” Toni said with a shrug of her shoulders. “I’ll probably take care of it later. Done it plenty of times here already.”

Shelby almost let it go there, _almost_ , but she thought of Toni moaning and rocking against her thigh and in an instant it seemed like the most wasteful thing in the world to have Toni get herself off alone. 

“I’d like to,” she said carefully, and noticed the way Toni’s eyes flickered down to where their mostly naked torsos were still pressed together.

“You sure?”

Shelby nodded. “You might have to show me—”

“Then I will,” Toni promised, and her voice was low and husky again, her mouth already moving to plant kisses across Shelby’s collarbone. “Show you everything.” Her mouth moved lower and Shelby felt her arousal flare to life again and warmth pool between her thighs at the sight of Toni’s mouth on the swell of her breasts. 

“Toni.” 

She managed, barely, to make it sound like a complaint, and Toni smiled against her skin and then let up with a short huff. “Fine.” She reached down and slid her underwear down her thighs, and Shelby instinctively averted her gaze, not expecting it, and then felt embarrassed when Toni laughed at her. “If you’re gonna be gay you’re gonna have to get used to looking at vaginas, Shelby,” she said, and Shelby tried not to think about how much of a commitment that sounded like, how much it sounded like something she wasn’t ready to decide even as she lay on the ground with a naked girl on top of her. She focused instead on how it was good that Toni hadn’t been offended, that she understood Shelby was just new to this and shy about it, because she couldn’t imagine how she’d have felt if she’d taken her underwear off and then Toni had reacted the same way. 

“Sorry, I’m just… not used to this,” she said, and she felt bad enough that she abruptly reached down and pushed her own underwear off so that she’d be naked too. Toni discarded both pairs and straddled Shelby again, placing a hand on Shelby’s hipbone and stroking lower until Shelby’s breathing was very uneven. 

“Touch me here,” Toni told her right when Shelby was about to complain about the wrong girl being the focus again, and immediately Shelby reached out and scratched a trail down her abdomen like she remembered Toni had liked. Toni’s eyes slid shut and Shelby reached her hip bone and paused. Toni’s hand took hers and she was quick about it, moving their joined hands down until Shelby’s fingers were sliding through wetness and coming to a stop at her entrance. 

Shelby’s chest went tight as she stared. Okay, so the gay thing was seeming more and more like a settled argument. Toni felt like heaven, and to know that her kisses and touches had caused it made Shelby's heart feel full and warm. 

“Shelby,” Toni breathed out, sounding only slightly impatient, and it pulled Shelby from her thoughts and back to where two of her fingers were wet and Toni’s hand was twitching against them, subtly urging them inside. “I know I’m the shit, but I’m gonna need you to not get starstruck right now.”

“Fuck off,” it was Shelby’s turn to say, but she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face at the sight of Toni a little out of breath and twitching against her fingers, a small smile of her own on her lips.

She sat up, meeting Toni head on in the new position, and tried her best to exude confidence, pressing kisses to Toni’s neck and collarbone as her fingers teased where Toni held them against her entrance. She felt Toni’s hips bear down and heard her breath catch. Oh, this was _so_ much better as an active participant. 

Toni seemed to realize what she wanted and released her hand, and immediately Shelby stroked back through wetness and looked down to watch the way Toni moved against her fingers, expertly directing her own hips in a way that maximized contact and pressure. They moved in rhythm for a moment, Toni sighing and moaning quietly against her as Shelby rubbed at what she thought was the right spot. Toni seemed to be enjoying it anyway, though Shelby wasn’t sure if it just felt good or if it was actually going somewhere. 

“Is this doing anything?” She had to ask. 

Toni was honest, if not a little distracted. “Kinda. _Fuck._ ” Shelby had slid down to her entrance and pressed in a little. “Yeah, that. Do that.” Shelby watched Toni swallow a lump in her throat.

She was nothing if not a good student. She pressed two fingers in and worried at first that it was going to be too tight, if maybe she should’ve started with one like Toni had with her, but Toni seemed to like it, so she kept going, her own breathing growing a little odd at the feel of Toni squeezing around her. It didn’t feel anything like when she’d done it to herself. Toni was already rocking a little, manipulating the way her fingers pressed inside of her, her breaths labored. 

“It’s good,” she answered before Shelby could ask. If Shelby hadn’t already been so focused on how it felt to be inside Toni, she’d have probably been amused by how one-track-minded and determined Toni had gotten now that the focus was on her instead. “Really good if you use your other hand too. Or I can help.”

Shelby scooted back to try to make room for her left hand, then realized with embarrassment that her other hand had just been unmoving inside of Toni for nearly half a minute now. It was all so new, but slowly she made it work, exploring between Toni’s legs with her left hand while her right worked in and out of her, and it was actually insane how gorgeous Toni looked like this, eyes closed, moving her hips back and forth with a body like _that_ , hands on Shelby’s shoulders to keep herself steady. It was clear that she was just as experienced as Shelby had anticipated, whether it was from a lot of sex with one girl or a few encounters with a lot of different girls, but she didn’t let Shelby forget that she knew who she was with now and that she liked what Shelby was doing.

It took a while—longer than it had with Shelby—for Toni to stiffen and come quietly against Shelby’s hand, but as soon as it was over a lazy smile sprouted on her lips and she looked down at Shelby, pleased. “Hey, Shelby?”

“Yes?” Shelby felt a bit nervous for some reason as she extricated her hands from between Toni’s legs and looked around for something to wipe them off on. She settled for her own hip, suddenly overly aware that the only thing she was wearing was the cross around her neck. She fumbled for it and squeezed it on instinct, trying her best to fight back the sudden shame she felt, and then hastily let it go. This was a problem for Future Shelby. She wouldn't ruin this now by thinking too much. 

Toni, meanwhile, seemed to have failed to notice her brief crisis, too busy sliding off of her and settling down next to her. She put a distracting hand on Shelby’s thigh and continued, “Wanna know something great about sex with girls?” 

Shelby looked at her and waited, and Toni cupped her cheek in her hand and kissed her, smiling against her lips. Her teeth tugged unexpectedly at Shelby’s bottom lip, sending a fresh wave of heat through Shelby’s body that settled in between her thighs. She couldn’t help but reach out for Toni and start to pull her close even as Toni broke their kiss and moved to her neck. 

“It doesn’t end until we want it to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk I guess I'm a fanfic writer again, rip to my free time


End file.
